How much worse can love get?
by Don'tKillKenny
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Kagura, Kikyo, and Ayame all have one thing in common. They all want a man to love them. But when a spell is put on the guys, they fall madly in love with the wrong girls! Will the girls get their rightful guys? Or plain disaster? Plz R
1. The Harvest Moon

Love Pentagon

AN: This is a story that I just felt like writing for the heck of it. Plz Read and review, and do enjoy it. These chapters will be short, but there will be lots of them. I do not own any of these characters except for the two that show up at the end, and the village girls.

Kagome looked up at the harvest moon from the mossy rock in the forest clearing she was sitting on. She was still, just sitting there, thinking. She was recalling a certain instant that happened that afternoon.

Flashback

The gang was just passing by a swampy area. Kagome rode on her bike without a care in the world. They were approaching a small, simple village that didn't look like there was anything too too special about it. Inuyasha was walking, talking, eating, and hitting Shippo on the head at the same time.

"Give me some Inuyasha! You're a big meanie! Kagome, Inuyasha won't let me try any of the 'salt and vinegar' ninja food chips!" Shippo said in an angry tone, determined to get some chips. Kagome just said the word out of instinct, which was one big mistake on her part.

"Sit boy." She said calmly. He went crashing down to the ground in the usual position; sprawled out all over inside the crater he would create. It didn't turn out that well. Kagome rode forward, not looking, and running over Inuyasha, flipping over his "area", landing on top of him, with her ridiculously heavy bag. Everything stayed with her, except for the jewel shards in that bottle-thingy. The bottle shattered and the jewel shards flew into the swamp. Inuyasha's jaw dropped slightly before turning around to Kagome who was still on top of him.

"What did you do that for? Get off of me and them help me find the jewel shards, you clutz!" Inuyasha said in a rude, furious tone. Kagome did as told, and couldn't help but hear him say under his breath

"Kikyo wouldn't have done that." She pretended not to hear it, and took off her shoes to walk around into the disgusting swamp to find the jewel shards.

End flashback

"The jewel shards, that's all he wants me there for."

Meanwhile with Sango

Sango was also looking up at the harvest moon, but she was sitting by the fire that was still burning well. The trees around her were very tall, reaching towards the clear, starry sky (I love the word starry). She too, was thinking about what had happened that afternoon.

Flashback

Sango watched as Shippo ate the ninja chips happily. Inuyasha fell continuously trying to follow Kagome's directions about where the jewel shards fell. She chuckled at their very inefficient way of finding them.

"Miroku, do you think we should help-" She said questioning, but soon, she became angry. He had gone off to flirt with two beautiful girls that probably came from the village.

"Would either of you lovely ladies consider bearing my children?" He said in his pevertish tone.

"But monk, isn't that your wife just over there?" The one on the left said looking towards Sango. She blushed at the girl's mistake.

"Oh, no, that's Sango. She and I are in no romantic relationship whatsoever. You mustn't worry about me and her being together." Miroku said, attempting to convince them to bear his children. Sango acted casual, hiding the fact that she was really hurt.

End Flashback

"I guess he and I just aren't meant to be together." Sango would never show it openly to anyone, but she knew inside, that she was in love with the lecherous monk known as Miroku.

Over to Kikyo now

Kikyo gazed at the harvest moon, with her soul-collectors floating around her making that weird noise that they always make in scenes. The harvest moon reminded her of something that had happened many years ago, when she was alive and had a body made of flesh.

Flashback

Kikyo and Inuyasha sat uncomfortably close together. Kikyo knew that she was not supposed to be this close to him, as she was told many times by the villagers that only wanted her well-being. They stared at the harvest moon, side by side. Inuyasha's arm made its way around her neck (in a romantic way, not a headlock). She blushed slightly, but she enjoyed it somewhat.

"I've been thinking Kikyo." He said silently to her, as he drew her even closer to him.

"What is it?" She said curiously. She hoped that it had something to do with her little proposal she had made earlier that day, for them to live together as humans.

"I will become a human, just for you." She smiled as she imagined their life together as ordinary people.

End Flashback

"How nice that would have been. However, now that I've been dead for all of these years, we can never be together like that ever again. Besides, he loves that girl Kagome now. I shouldn't make her suffer the same fate that I did, and let her live happily with him." She regretted saying those words, but she knew it was true. She was dead, and the dead should not be walking around with the living.

"It's just the way it has to be."

Now going over to Kagura

Kagura looked out the medium-sized window from Naraku's magnificent castle to the harvest moon. The orange-red light from it sparkled in her crimson eyes. She was thinking, just like everybody else, about someone who she wanted to be with. The person she wished she could be with was none other than Lord Sesshomaru.

"Kagura, you mustn't think about him in that way. The same punishment will happen again if he finds out." Kanna said in a monotone voice. Kagura knew that Kanna was right.

Flashback

Kagura walked along the dark castle corridors alone, thinking about a certain someone. She imagined herself being free, walking alongside of Sesshomaru on a sunny day. Then, a strange feeling came into her mind. She knew what was happening, Naraku was about to be play around with her thoughts. She began to feel nauseous. She knew she was going to puke at any second. She was going to go to the bushes, but she had trouble even walking. She looked down at her feet to see what kind of breaking Naraku had made her have. She couldn't see her feet! She was fat! Was he turning her into an overweight, lazy, old maid or something different? Then she saw Sesshomaru smiling at her, and she liked it. He began to rub her stomach. She had no idea what the heck he was doing. Then she felt something roll around inside her stomach. Had he made her eat something alive? She realized that she was pregnant. She didn't like it.

Next, she was alone, by a bush if needed, until Sesshomaru's annoying squire Jaken appeared out of nowhere and began telling her what to do. She wasn't free; she was being forced to take orders from an imp now! He was going on and on about the rules she would have to follow once the child was born. There was a swirl and she was suddenly in a dark room alone in pain. She felt like she was trying to lift a 1000 pound weight and beginning to get a hernia. She was in labor. Finally, it didn't hurt anymore and she heard a tiny voice crying. Something good was going to happen. The door slid open and a maid came in. She looked at the baby for a moment.

"Congratulations. It's a boy." Kagura was happy to hold her first baby, until

"I shall take him to Lord Sesshomaru. He can decided what the infants name will be." Kagura suddenly had a feeling as if she knew Sesshomaru had a very bad taste in boy's names.

When she thought it was over, she was in a room, Sesshomaru smiling kindly at her, but it felt like fangs were digging into her heart and sucking on her blood. She was very confused about why he smiled at her in her pain. She snapped back into reality.

"As you can see, nothing good comes out of falling in love Kagura." Naraku said looking at her with an unsettling grin on his face. He locked her up in the dungeon. She hated about how she was never free, not in the outside world or in the depths of her own mind. She couldn't help but wonder about what the last torture was.

"You were feeding him." Naraku said simply, and he left.

End Flashback

Kagura sighed to herself. She despised Naraku. The one she detested was her master, and her heart's keeper. She could never be free when if he stayed alive. Sadly, it was harder then she thought it would be, to have someone kill him for her.

Say hello to Ayame

She sat on the mountain looking at the bright red moon. It was almost as beautiful as the lunar rainbow she saw when she was a child. She remembered how that was when she first met, and got engaged to, Koga. However, since then, things haven't been so good for their relationship.

Flashback

She picked up it's scent. She raced silently through the forest. Her prey was a very large deer. She did a sudden jump to break the deer's neck but stopped when she saw three familiar faces; Ginta, Hakkaku, and Koga. She hid herself behind the tree so she could jump up from behind Koga, capture him, and bring him to the mountains. She knew just then, that he had picked up her scent. He jumped behind a tree and whispered to Ginta and Hakkaku

"If she asks, tell her I'm not here!"

"Okay!" They responded. She decided to come out of hiding to see what they would do.

"Hey, where's Koga?"

"He's not here." They said synchronized.

"Where is he then?"

She stumped them already.

"What should we say?" Ginta whispered to Koga, trying to be discrete but failing miserably.

"Be creative" Koga said quickly.

"He is off fighting Naraku for revenge." Ginta stated proudly.

"What's behind the tree?"

"Stay back Ayame! It's a mighty hair demon, like the one that chased you before!" Ginta said with a horrible dramatic acting voice.

"We'll fight it! Just stay back!" Hakkaku said, beginning to get too excited with in his act. Ayame rolled her eyes and darted to the other side of the tree, to see that Koga wasn't there. She looked up and saw Koga sitting on a high tree branch looking down at her, hoping that she didn't see him. She jumped to the top.

"Koga! Come on, and come to the mountains already!" She said persistently.

"No, leave me alone!" He said while struggling to escape her grasp. The tree branch broke from under their weight.

"Let's leave and get married!" She said while still holding onto Koga. He pushed her away as he ran off into the distance. She fell backwards, staining her white fur, in the disgusting brown puddle right behind her. She couldn't help, but begin to choke up some tears.

End Flashback

"He'll never love me. If he decided to marry me, it would be because Kagome wouldn't accept him. I will never be #1. I'm just his back up plan."

Now going to a cave inside the same forest

"What are you doing sis?" Asked a young girl, around 16 years old, with long reddish-orange hair and light green eyes.

"I'm trying to do a spell if you haven't noticed, Kasha." She hissed back. She looked exactly the same as Kasha, just a little taller.

"What spell is it. You know we're limited to what we can do at the moment. It can't be too complicated, Siyari." Kasha said nervously.

"I thought you were the one who said you liked to break the rules. Besides, how hard can making people fall in love be? We have to try new things to learn new things, right? Now get over here and help me with the chant. I have the potions already."

"I know that they're desperate, but if we screw up, it'll turn out even worse for them."

"Can't you hear them?" Siyari focused hard and made a light with blurred images of Kagome, Sango, Kagura, Kikyo, and Ayame in them. Each one was saying

"I wish there was some way that he could love me."

"I guess you're right." Kasha said walking around her sister to start the chant. They held each others hands and formed a circle around many strange herbs and said many words in a language that even they didn't know all that well. They were memorizing the words earlier that day, but they weren't sure what they meant. They suddenly stopped, as there was a green light and all the herbs were gone. They were both wide-eyed.

"Did you sense that too?" Siyari said nervously. There was an awkward silence, until Kasha said the main thing that determined how their spell had turned out.

"Uh-Oh."

An: Anyways, hoped you liked. Plz review!


	2. Sesshomaru's kind of girl

Sesshomaru's kind of girl

AN: Hello, sorry I haven't updated in quite a while! This story is so much fun to write! Please R&R and enjoy! Thank you!

-Jakenliker-

Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un walked calmly at their regular slow and steady pace. They were still trying to find Naraku after he had disappeared yet again. Every now and then Sesshomaru would pick up his scent, but it would fade away as soon as he was about to go after it. He determined that Naraku was playing games with him. He loathed him (loathed is such a funny word!). He was a deep train of thought, not even responding to the immature tongue twisters Rin was forcing Jaken to do. She had heard some of them from Kagome. For the past 4 hours, all Sesshomaru had heard was "Shelly sold sea shells by the seashore". Occasionally when Jaken would mess up Rin would giggle hysterically. Then, her stomach growled very loudly and deeply.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm hungry. Can I get something to eat?" She said trying not to be a bother while (she didn't know he was thinking this) he planned 198 ways to kill Naraku and betting with himself when they would stop the tongue twisters.

"Stop you stupid girl! We fed you just 1 hour ago, how can you be hungry again!" Jaken replied quickly before Sesshomaru could even say anything in his annoying, squeamish voice.

"Go ahead Rin." Sesshomaru replied calmly, going to sit down by a tree. Jaken got an anime sweat drop going down the back of his head.

Jaken's POV

Ever since that annoying human girl Rin joined us, I haven't been taken seriously at all and we are constantly traveling so slowly. Was I even taken seriously before? That doesn't matter now! We used to travel over half the lands in a single day! Now at most we get an eighth! Hmm, if I could perhaps get Lord Sesshomaru to somehow realize that I should be listened to and not simply pushed around be even those lower than me, I will be! Perfect, now how do I do that……

End POV

Jaken paced back and forth thinking of a plan. He decided that if he lured a ferocious demon to her, then saved her from being devoured, it would all work out perfectly! He thought his plan was full proof.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said in his loud, deep, commanding (and not to mention sexy) voice.

"Uh, Yes mi'lord!" Jaken stumbled to his master's voice that his wasn't expecting. He was very worried that he had been thinking out loud again and that he knew what he was about to do. He gulped nervously.

"Go to Rin and make sure that she is alright." He said simply and carelessly. Before Jaken dared protest, Sesshomaru gave him a look that basically translated to do-this-or-enjoy-being-my-punching-bag-for-the-rest-of-the-week. Of course, Sesshomaru would never say that directly; he would just do it. Jaken left off quickly just to be safe, but kept a good eye out for any ferocious demons that would by chance be a man-eating one. Once he found none, he went off to Rin. To his (in his case) delightful surprise, an obviously man-eating demon had already found Rin. It looked at her frustratedly. He knew that it was about to eat her, but she was somehow outrunning it. Jaken ran to burn it to ashes, but tripped. Rin looked at the huge ogre in a very scared way. It was about to speak, Jaken assumed to be the very last words he and Rin would ever hear. He winced painfully.

"Shelley sold seashells by the seashore!" He struggled to say quickly. Rin cheered when he did it correctly. Jaken was very confused. The ogre obviously wasn't very smart, as it got up and began to do a happy dance. Jaken got yet another sweat drop.

"This stupid girl can spoil all of my plans so easily." He sighed.

"What plans are you speaking of Jaken?" Sesshomaru looked down upon him. Jaken got very scared trying to think of an excuse. Sesshomaru found it amusing to watch him. Jaken ran away as quickly as he could, straight into a tree. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he gave one of his very rare, yet beautiful smiles at his (he had to admit it) toadish friend. Rin was picking some of the many pretty little flowers smiling, until she got a very puzzled look on her face. The ogre left very soon after Sesshomaru had arrived. Sesshomaru noticed it. She came up to him, and he could tell she wasn't sure if she should ask her whatever it was or not, questions. He was hoping that it wasn't the infamous "Where do babies come from?" question. If it was, as he had been preparing for it, he would send her to see Jaken who would probably send her to see him and it would go on continuously. Then she asked it.

"Lord Sesshomaru, have you ever had a crush on any girls?" She was very curious. He was surprised that it wasn't the baby question and didn't know how to deal with this one, but he didn't show it. Should he tell her the truth, with Kagura? Suddenly, a strange feeling came over him and he didn't seem to feel as attracted to Kagura any more.

"I used to have one, but now I don't." He said simply. It was the strangest feeling, but it happened.

"Who was it?"

"You don't need to know that."

"Do you look for anything in a girl now?"

"Perhaps a good personality, moderately powerful, and I believe that that's about it." He couldn't believe that he had just told something like that to Rin. At least it wasn't something that that perverted monk that travels with Inuyasha would say, or he should hope. He had a slight look of disgust on his face even thinking about his brother.

"Does she have to be a demon?"

"I suppose so, it all depends." They both stayed quick for a moment, until something else broke their silence. In a gust of wind, Kagura appeared.

"Yo," she greeted him in her casual manner. She didn't know why she had come. She had no errands from Naraku to do and no information on how to defeat him.

"Hello Kagura." He said simply, not caring too much about her presence once again. It was nice to see her again though. Rin thought to herself "Isn't that the lady who likes Lord Sesshomaru?" She wondered. They all stood there silently looking at one another again, whether they were hiding behind a tree or sitting on a rock in clear view. The awkwardness slightly bothered her. She was always scared when no one talked. She always thought something was wrong. Luckily, that silence was broken too.

"Get away from me! For the last time I don't want to marry you!" Koga ran in obviously being pursued by Ayame. He had a stick and he was obviously about to use it. She ran in after him right on cue.

"You have no choice! You have to do it for the entire tribe! Why can't you see that loving a mortal is against the sacred code of honor, and so is disobeying the elders?" She pleaded for him to come with her,

"Please, why can't you just find some way to love me?" She said, her eyes beginning to slightly water. She had no idea what she was doing wrong.

"Because no one could love somebody like you!" Koga snapped in a cruel way, and turned around and was taken by surprise. He saw Kagura standing there looking at him. She thought that whatever he was doing to Ayame was very unkind, which it was. Somehow, Koga would not find a way to resist Kagura (yep guess who he fell in love with). Yet Sesshomaru's mind was too busy gaping at a certain other female in the area; Ayame (just to make it clear that it's not Rin, as that would be disgusting).At that very moment, Sesshomaru picked up Naraku's scent fairly close by. If he left then, he would definitely find Naraku and perhaps kill him, but then he would never see the beautiful crimson-haired woman who was running off in tears in the other direction. He had already gotten her addictive (to his nose) scent but he could tell that she was a mountain wolf demon. She was probably giving up and returning to her home. He was in a serious moral dilemma. He had to think quickly, so he did the only thing that he could do, using his knowledge of previous happenings. He took 3 steps in Naraku's direction and the scent immediately disappeared. He smiled to himself and went after Ayame.

Now over to the rising conflicts in Inuyasha's group

The large green centipede demon towered over them and roared loudly. Kagome and Sango were in perfect fighter stances. Inuyasha had his sword out, and Miroku his staff, but neither of them seemed like they were going to put any effort into defeating that thing.

"I've always wondered about why these centipedes can roar." Miroku said, saying something that truly is a strange thing to us all (or at least to me).

"Yeah good point," Inuyasha nodded just about to turn his back when the centipede was about to give a hard blow to Kagome with its tail.

"Kagome look out!" Inuyasha called as he immediately ran and picked her up in the usual bridal style. However, then the tail was heading towards Sango who was perfectly prepared and about to slice it off with her hiraikos (I hope that's how it's spelt, if not please tell me!) but before she could do that, Inuyasha had apparently dropped Kagome and then picked Sango up bridal style. This was making no sense to anyone. He and she were flying in the air when suddenly, the centipede breathed fire. It missed them and they got on the ground safely. Kirara in her true form (the big cat) jumped up next to Sango but Inuyasha's shirt of the cloak of the fire rat was tossed into them before she could jump onto Kirara.

"Um, thanks Inuyasha but I think-" Inuyasha shoved it on her and got her on his back. She was now even more confused then she was before. Inuyasha let go of her legs making her almost fall off so she grabbed on tighter and drew out the fully transformed tetsuaiga.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled and it destroyed the centipede instantly. He landed gracefully on the ground and let Sango off. She got off and walked over to Kagome giving strange glances to Inuyasha ever now and then. Kagome was not very happy with it.

"Is it just me or did Inuyasha save me the way that he usually saves you and Kikyo?" That made Kagome even more furious. That was when Sango knew she should be quiet.

Later that night after they had had a lovely fish roast from a nearby river, Sango went down to the river to think about what had happened that day.

"I hope Kagome doesn't hate me for what he did." Sango muttered worriedly. She was about to head back when she noticed that :Inuyasha was now sitting right behind her. She jumped back slightly surprised, but tried to not let it show. Before she could do anything else, Inuyasha drew her close to him and hugged her. Not in the friendly way, but in the romantic way (and no, I do not believe in these pairings, it is simply a lesson to never try doing spells that you don't know how to do).

"I was so scared that you were going to die today." He said in that way he says to Kagome when she was attacked. Sango decided to be polite and give an awkward hug back. Yet did they know, that a once again heartbroken Kagome was watching the whole scene……

AN: Oh my, please don't kill me!


End file.
